Drogoth's Drabble Corner!
by Drogoth
Summary: Welcome to Drogoth's Drabble/Teaser Corner! This will basically be the place where I'm going to post series of random ideas and quickly made drafts that happens to come into my mind for new fics, in case I get the drive to write them someday.
1. Worgen Ashikabi (Published!)

**Welcome to Drogoth's Drabble Corner!**

 **This will basically be the place where I'm going to put all of my drafts for new fics that are still yet to be made into reality.**

 **There has been a couple of Reviews in my WOTA (Worgen Of The Ardent) fic that I put too much text into the teasers instead of the main story, so I decided to remove the Teasers from WOTA and then put all my random ideas here. (Omakes will remain untouched though)**

 **So without further ado enjoy the teasers and if possible give me some of your opinions on how I should progress with them in case I'm gonna do the full version of it.**

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**

* * *

 **NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

* * *

 **UPDATE: OFFICIAL STORY BASED ON THIS DRABBLE HAS BEEN PUBLISHED!**

* * *

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 1**

 _Somewhere in Shinto Tei to **  
**_

A green portal suddenly opened in the middle of a dark alley near the harbors of a large city.

Something came out of it...

Or rather some **one**...

"Son of a-!?"

 ***Thud!*** The shadowed figure fell down to the ground face first, followed by grumpy groan.

"Ugh... Where in the name of Titan's balls am I?" The mysterious figure - proven to be a male by his voice- mused to himself, looking up he figured it was a night time. He made his way to the edge of the valley he ended up into and when he did...

"Weeell shiiit... I'm so fucking lost..." He stated with very troubled expression. There were these huge rectangle shaped structures -all made of metal and glass-, some of them even about as tall as the Icecrown Citadel...

 _-Scene change-_

"O-Oi! You okay there lady!? Holy Hell! You're burning up!" Saito exclaimed, worried.

 ***Gasp!* *Pant!*** "A-Ashikabi-S-Sama~!" The shapely dark skinned woman moaned out... It sounded like she was somewhere between being in intense pain and/or... extreme desire... Desire for him! Yup those eyes were the ones for complete devotion and lust.

"Uhm, Ashiwha- MMmph!?" He couldn't finish his sentence... Reason being the woman's moist lips firmly locked with his own.

 _'The hell is happening here!? Oh well... May as well enjoy and return the gesture~~'_ Exotic women were always good in his books! So with a shrug he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm~" The girl moaned appreciatively, pressing her form even further against him.

Saito slightly opened his eyes and glanced behind the woman...

 _'Wings?'_

 _-Timeskip-_

"I'm Sekirei 57, Yahan. Also known as Sekirei of Shadows" The woman introduced herself.

Saito raised his eyebrows at the title. "Well what are the odds..." Mused out loud the man, also known as the Worgen of Shadows.

.

* * *

 **Yup, as you see these Teasers are really hastily done drafts, so most of these might be incredibly short, allowing us only to see the base concept of it.**

 **As for the core stats of the fic...**

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)  
WOTA, Fated Shadows / Worgen Ashikabi / Ashikabi Of Shadows  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** Sekirei X WOTA**

 **Xover elements:  
Sekirei, Familiar Of Zero & Warcraft (possibly more if I make OC Sekireis based on other animes)  
**

 **MC:  
Worgen Saito from WOTA.  
**

 **Pairing(s): (Debatable)  
** ** **Saito X** Yahan (Main) and any other sekirei Saito wings.**

 **Story Type:  
AU (Alternative Universe) / ******WOTA** Side-Sequel (?)**

* * *

 **Last piece of info:**

 **Worgen Saito fic in Sekirei-verse has been in my mind for quite some time now, so basically I thought of making this into a sequel of sorts for my WOTA fic, that takes it's place somewhere after the original story would have ended.**

 **However, any "Side-Sequel" I make, will basically be AU sidestories in similiar manner how Dragonball GT was considered a non-canon story. (though hopefully they won't be as crappy lol) Consider these as OVA series of sorts, in other words they won't be affecting WOTA's canon line in any way except having it's own alternate ending.  
**

 **Also these "Side-Sequels" will be strictly focusing in the very universe Saito ends up in, like in this case the Sekirei one, so while there might be a thing or two mentioned that would hint on the events of WOTA, they will be extremely minimal to avoid any possible spoilers, also considering that the original fic isn't even anywhere near finished!**

 **Though I _could_ just 'censor' the spoilers for the heck of it. For example: if Saito was about to mention a name of one of his lovers/mates in Halkeginia, the name will be censored until this secret lover is exposed in the original fic.**

 **.**

 **For an alternate solution, I believe this fic could be done by starting with a blank sheet, where Saito just appeared in Shinto Teito through some random portal (or if something went wrong during Kirche's summoning which in turn threw Saito in Sekirei-verse). Although I can't think of a way for true happy ending in this version...  
Reasons being: **

**ONE: Saito being exposed as Worgen: This is pretty much self-explanatory, considering how the Sekirei almost ended up if it weren't for MBI's interference. Namely becoming some form of a lab-rat once exposed to the rest of the mankind's cruel greed. It isn't about IF he's going to be exposed, but rather WHEN... If not Saito himself then some of his legacy/pups...  
**

 **TWO: Even if he finds some way to return back to Azeroth with his flock, while Sekirei might be accepted in more easily, it's still not that much better place to be, being war-ridden world and all so it would only be a matter of time before one of the factions attempts to recruit them into their ranks to fight in their own wars...**


	2. The Contract Of Terror Lord

**Welcome to Drogoth's Drabble Corner!**

 **This will basically be the place where I'm going to put all of my drafts for new fics that are still yet to be made into reality.**

 **So without further ado enjoy the teasers and if possible give me some of your opinions on how I should progress with them in case I'm gonna do the full version of it.**

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**

* * *

 **NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 2  
**

"DAMN IT ALL!" Screamed the certain voluptuous woman -wearing very revealing clothing- with outmost hate and fury as she stomped out from the Grigori's HQ. Once again she was ridiculed and humiliated by her fellow Fallen Angels.

Raynare has tried anything to get at least some form of acceptance within Grigori, however whatever she tries always gets backfired... All because she was the surrogate daughter of Grigori's governor, Azazel... And frankly... her _kin_ did NOT like that fact... Especially from a 'low-class' two-winged Fallen Angel such as her.

It's quite unfortunate, that pretty much the consistency of Fallen Angels -with exception of only few- are mostly made of bunch of greedy, cunning, vicious and even traitorous scums. It wouldn't even be that much of a surprise; if someone you consider 'a friend' here would instantly backstab you, if it benefits them in any way... Whatever it took to just get more power and higher rank within Grigori's ranks.

Truly survival to the fittest... The only thing that all of the Fallen shares between them, is their respect for power.

And Raynare having only one set of wings, yet being favoured by their leader is quite heavily frowned upon. Surrogate daughter or not. In their eyes... she was not worthy...

"D-Damn it all..." She softly cursed out in a whisper, feeling tears building up in the corner of her eyes. The pent-up stress and frustration finally catching up to her, making her more emotional...

"Grr! I'll show them... I will make them pay!" She declared, nearly drawing blood for how hard she clenched her shaking fists.

 **{Maybe I could help with that...}** All of sudden she heard a deep voice inside her head, startling her in the process.

She whipped her around to look her surroundings, her light spear already out in advance. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

 **{*Chuckle* Poor child... Always the outcast...}** The voice mocked, making her flinch rather harshly. **  
**

 **{You want Power?... Then find me...}**

 _-Scene change-_

Raynare found a dark red stone shard, about the size of her thumb... But it practically overflowed with power and... It got really ominous feeling to it...

 **{Touch the stone...}**

With a gulp Raynare gingerly touched the weird stone... and when she did... The forest surrounding her vanished, replaced with dark void. She saw a large pair of glowing eyes -burning with hell's fire- staring/glaring deeply into her very soul, meanwhile the void around her has been filled with flames.

The poor girl felt her entire being shiver with pure terror!

"Wha-... Who-What are you?" She managed to whimper out.

 **{My name is Diablo, the Lord of Terror! The Prime Evil of Burning hells!}**

Just what the Hell has she gotten herself into!?

The pun was not intended...

 _-Scene change/Timeskip (?) years later-_

"Y-Yuuma-chan... Why..?" Issei wheezed out, lying in the pool of his own blood with gaping hole in his abdomen. Betrayal and hurt clear in his eyes, since it was his 'girlfriend' who did this to him...

Raynare huffed and flicked some of her long hair over her shoulder. "You should feel honored. After all, my master has chosen YOU of all people to become his host!" She then made an evil smirk, as she ripped the wristband off of her left wrist and tossed it next to the dying boy. "As for your gift... You can have it back. This _'date'_ has really left a bad taste in my mouth. For your information-" Raynare's then sensuously hugged her body and her pink eyes became half-lid in a loving gaze. "My body and soul, both belongs only to my master, Diablo-sama~!"

She then looked down at the dying boy, changing into her Yuuma persona and gleefully said. "So Issei-kuuun~~! Could you _pleease~_ hurry up and die~? So I can resurrect him!"

Within the amulet she wore, Raynare felt the certain Terror-Lord chuckle with amusement for her antics.

.

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)  
** **The Contract Of Terror Lord / The Rise Of Prime Evil  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** Highschool DxD X Diablo  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** **Highschool DxD & Diablo.**

 **MC:  
Diablo (Issei as his new host)  
**

 **Pairing(s):  
** ** **Raynare X Diablo** (Main), most likely a Harem story. (Filled with demons)  
**

 **Story Type:  
AU (Alternative Universe), follows canon (somewhat) **

* * *

**Additional info:**

 **Nothing much to add except that Raynare would find the Black Soulstone that holds Diablo's soul and wearing it as a amulet of sorts for some time. Afterwards Issei would pretty much become possessed by Diablo after Raynare kills him.  
**


	3. Worgen Within Outbreak

**NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 3:  
**

 _-Somewhere in Tokonosu City-_

A green portal suddenly opened in the middle of a dark alley.

Something came out of it...

Or rather some **one**...

"Son of a-!?"

 ***Thud!*** A tall male -wearing an odd set of black armor- fell down to the ground face first, followed by grumpy groan.

"Ugh... Where in the name of Titan's balls-" The raven haired man started, but he paused when his nose caught the familiar... Abhorrent stench of rot and decay... This smell belonged to the-!

 **"Gaaaarrhhh!"** Something attempted to attack him from behind him.

In small orange flash the human male was gone and instead there now stood 7 feet tall Vulpine humanoid with ebon black fur. The transformed creature spun around in a blink of an eye, then grapped the head of his attacker in his large clawed -right- hand and ***Crunch!*** smashed it's head harshly against the brick wall next to them... Creating a small crater on the said wall, turning the bastard's head into mush. Blood and brain matter all over the wall.

After a tense moment the creature -also known as Worgen- let go of the corpse, letting it slide down to the ground against the wall.

Now the Worgen got a better look of his would-be attacker and when he did, his vulpine features turned into fierce snarl.

 **"The Scourge... Just fucking great... did I somehow end up into their backyard somewhere"** He mused in annoyed tone.

Worgen then heard a lot of movement coming from the edge of the alley he was in... _'The noise propably attracted their attention... I should move'_ He calmly noted to himself then with one great leap he started to climb up the walls with great agility.

When he reached the top, he blinked... **"T-This place certainly is nowhere in Azeroth..."** He commented in a amazed tone as he looked around the city.

His musings were cut short due the screams he heard all over the place, the Worgen glanced down and grimaced, when he saw the people being literally ripped apart and devoured by these undead... Before turning into one themselves...

 **"This is the Scourge influence alright... But they feel different..."**

 _-Scene change-_

 **"Shit** ** **has** really hit the fan here..."** Saito mused as he heard multiple screams coming from the building in front of him, as he stood on the roof few yards away. He looked at the sign on the front gates. The luck was really on his side for this place to also have the Pandaren language!

 **"Fujimi Academy?"** Worgen muttered to himself. His eyes then caught an interesting sight of purple haired girl in the yard of the academy hacking and slashing away any zombie, that came anywhere near her with wooden sword alone. There were no openings in her stance and not a single wasted movement.

Also to say she was beautiful would be an understatement of a lifetime.

And Dat ass!

 **" _*Low whistle*_ Dayum, I wouldn't mind tapping that..."**

.

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)**  
 **Worgen Within Outbreak / Hazard Worgen.  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** WOTA x Highschool Of the Dead  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** **HOTD, Familiar of Zero & Warcraft  
**

 **MC:  
Worgen Saito from WOTA  
**

 **Pairing(s):  
** ** **Saito x Harem**  
**

 **Story Type:  
AU (Alternative Universe), WOTA Side-Sequel (?)  
**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Pretty much the same setting as mentioned in the first teaser, but Saito would end up in HOTD verse.  
**

* * *

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**


	4. Not A Werewolf!

**NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 4:**

"So this is the Yokai Academy?" Raven haired teen hummed to himself.

The place looked like a scene from some cliche horror film, that being surrounded with gravestones and dead trees all over the place and the sea of blood in the distance...

 ***Ring!Ring!***

"Huh?" The teen turned towards the source, only for his face to meet with a tire of a bicycle.

 ***Smack!***

 ***Poof!***

Next thing we know; the previous ravenette, now turned into some larger, humanoid shaped vulpine creature -being forcefully transformed by the sudden assault on him- was now down on the ground, laying on his back, while holding his muzzle in pain. Not noticing the extra weight over his chest.

 **"*Groan!* By Ancestor's tits! That hurt like motherfucker! *** ** **Whimper* I-I think I broke something...** " **Moaned the creature, also known as the Worgen, distant cousins of Werewolf species.

 ***Moan***

He heard a feminine moan on his chest, right below his jaw.

 **"'Moan'? Eh?"** He glanced down, and his eyes were met with possibly the cutest girl he's ever met! Needless to say his jaws hinged off as he stared down at the girl. She had a long pink hair, curves were all in the right places, with bust being solid D-cup! She too was wearing the Yokai Academy's horrendous school uniform.

 _'Holy-! She's gorgeus! Hm? This scent...'_ He mused and started sniffing her fragrance discreetly.

 _'She has rather peculiar scent on her... Can't quite put my finger on it though... Better wake her up...'_

He started shaking her shoulders gently.

 **"Miss? you alright?"** He asked in concern, that bike hit him quite hard, fortunately she seemed unharmed.

"Mmm, h-hai..." She weakly started, rubbing her head a bit. Eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, I got anemic, then I lost the control of-" Her actions immediately came to a halt when she opened her bright green eyes and saw who's or what's lap she was straddling right now.

At first they were both just awkwardly staring each other, before the girl let out a small shriek. As she backed off a little.

"Eep! A Werewolf! I'm sorry, please don't eat me!" Was her reaction, anemia forgotten, replaced by temporary boost of adrenaline from being startled... Well it was not that surprising, considering that Werewolves and Vampires were pretty much sworn enemies to each other.

Although Saito sported an annoyed vein mark. **"Again this shit!? That's racist you know... Don't compare me to those leg humping rapists, who ONLY thinks with their lower heads!"** He heatedly barked in retort.

She blinked, clearly confused, then looked his form over a bit. Despite few differences from what she's heard, but no matter how you looked at him, he still seemed a Werewolf to her... But since she didn't want to aggravate him further she decided to humor him.

"Then what monster are you?" She asked as politely as possible.

 **"I'm Worgen, we are considered wayward cousins for Werewolf but we're still whole different species. If anything we more or less hate each other. Our race just CAN'T stand them and vice versa"** He explained as he shapeshifting back into his human self, getting surprised gasp from the pinkette.

She also seemed to get some pink over her cheeks seeing his human form for the first time.

 ***Sigh*** "Now that's been dealt with, my name is Hiraga Saito, a Worgen! How about you cutie?" He asked, with a small grin seeing the flustered look over her features.

"A-Akashiya Moka, a Vampire! Forgive me if I offended you by getting into conclusions!" She said quickly while bowing her head down. They were still sitting on the ground with Moka sitting on her knees.

This was the fated meeting between Worgen and Vampire

.

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)**  
 **Not a Werewolf! / Worgen In Youkai Academy / Worgen To Vampire  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** WOTA(AU) x Rosario To Vampire  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** ** **Rosario To Vampire** , Familiar of Zero(Saito) & Warcraft  
**

 **MC:  
Worgen Saito from WOTA (AU)  
**

 **Pairing(s):  
** ** **Saito x Moka(Main) x Harem**  
**

 **Story Type:  
WOTA AU (Alternative Universe)  
**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Unlike other WOTA side sequel fic ideas; this one would have a Worgen Saito character who will basically be completely separate character with different background compared to the original WOTA Saito.  
**

 **Simply put; an Alternate universe with Worgen Saito as a teenager and attending the Youkai Academy.**

* * *

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**


	5. Firstborn Of Elna

**NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 5:**

"DAAAAAAMN YOUUUUU ERO-SENNIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Naruto roared up at his new sensei, when the perverted brick all of sudden flicked him away by his damn finger all the way through the God damn forest and into the ravine filled with spikes that would instantly kill him or lethally wound him if he even slightly graze them!

 _'Fox! If you don't want to die with me, I'll suggest you to lend me some Chakra here!'_

 _._

 _-Linebreak-_

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Naruto called out.

 ***POOF!***

From the cloud came... A tadpole size of a dog... Did he just!?

 **"Did you seriously just fuck it up, even with all the Chakra I just gave you brat!? Just how fucking incompetent are you!"**

"Not the time Kyuubi!" He roared back.

 **"Well there is no time to re-do the Jutsu either! Grit your teeth Kit! Your going to be in a world of hurt!"** Kyuubi growled.

True to Kyuubi's words as Naruto glanced below him he saw the surface closing in.

"Ooooooh Shhhiiiiiiiit~~!"

 ***BOOOOM!***

 **.**

 _-Linebreak-_

"Owww! The pain! Ughh! Everything is in pain!" Naruto pitifully moaned out.

 **"Mark me impressed Kit you actually survived..."** The Jinchuuriki could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Screw you fox..."

Kyuubi was about to make another mocking remark but then he felt something nearby... Something ancient and powerful.

 **"Kit..."** The fox called him in a tone, Naruto has never heard before.

 _'What?'_ He inwardly asked.

 **"I'm now going to heal you enough for you to at least move about by your own. When you do go towards the energy signature felt nearby, I will direct you."** Fox said with tone of finalty.

 _._

 _-Linebreak-_

Naruto now stood in front of a large blue crystal that kept emitting some foreign energy that felt so strong he could practically touch it in the air.

"Kyuubi... What is that?" He asked for once, not actually bothering with any hostilities against the fox and vice versa.

 **"I don't know Kit... I've never seen anything like it. Which says a lot with me being around for 1000 years! But it does feel... Familiar in some ways..."**

Naruto then did something, that will change his life forever... He reached his hand out to touch the crystal in child-like curiosity...

 **"!? STOP YOU IDIO-!"** Kyuubi tried to warn him but his sudden outburst, startled the blond and he jumped a bit forwards... His palm now over the crystal's surface...

Crystal that was only known as the Khaydarin Crystal... But this was more special than the average...

Then everything turned white...

.

 _-Linebreak-_

 _-Hokage Tower-_

"Sensei!" Jiraiya suddenly came out of his window, without any notice. Startling the old man reading one of his Icha Icha novels.

"Jiraiya!? What is it all of sudden?"

"It's Naruto... He's..." The toad sage hesitated.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at his student. "What happened?"

 ***Gulp***

"H-he might be dead..." Jiraiya finally came out with it.

Hokage's eyes widened and gasped. "WHAT!? What the hell happened!?"

"Well..." Again the self-proclaimed Super pervert hesitated while averting his eyes.

Hiruzen once more narrowed his eyes at the student, trying to keep his anger in check.

"What. Did. You. Do!?"

"I-I may have pushed him off the "Bottomless pit" located near the hot springs. In attempts for him to try and summon Gamabunta with Kyuubi's help..." Was his answer.

Hiruzen's jaws hinged open, eyes wide. "W-wha-? You pushed him off the cliff!? What in God's name gave you the impression, of that being such "Bright" idea!?"

"I honestly believed he could use Kyuubi's Chakra when his danger senses went off!" Was Jiraiya's excuse...

Sandaime groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he acted. "ANBU!"

His elite shinobi appeared before him while kneeling. He glanced towards Jiraiya.

"Take this squad with you and go down there and recover Naruto back! With his Devil's luck he may just be alive! And knowing Kyuubi, it **won't** allow him to die, if it means to save it's own hide. Now go!"

They all saluted. "Hai-"

But before they could do anything they felt a immense power spike surge through the village.

"Wh-what was that!?" One of the Anbu asked.

"I don't kn-" Hiruzen started but got cut off by the gasp of his student.

"Se-sensei look!" He pointed out of the window.

When Hiruzen saw it he also gasped.

There in the distance was a huge pillar of blue energy, surrounded by lightning, that reached all the way to the clouds.

Jiraiya's eyes widened even further, when he realized the location of the pillar.

"T-that's where Naruto is!"

.

 _-Linebreak-_

 _-Unknown time later, with Naruto-_

The entire cave was dark, and the light the Khaydarin Crystal emitted has all but perished...

 _[ ***Groan*** ]_ Came deep sound that seemed to echo.

A large fallen figure was seen on ground, within the darkness of the cave, who was currently twitching as it was slowly waking up.

It was clawing the ground and made the attempts to try and get up.

When it was on it's knees it attempted to stand up only to immediately fall on it's face.

 _[ ***Groan!*** Damn it...]_ It cursed.

This is going to take a while...

 _._

 _-Linebreak-_

 **"Your lucky to be even alive... The thing that just happened literally purged EIGHT and half tails worth of my Chakra... If you were ANYTHING else but my Jinchuuriki, your entire being would've been obliterated into nothingness... Even the soul. So you better be grateful brat!"** Kyuubi weakly snarked at his host.

If Naruto still had a normal throat, he would've gulped...

 _._

 _-Linebreak-_

 _[Wh-wh-what the hell is this!? What happened to my body!?]_ The creature psionically screamed, who was actually Naruto with the body of the Xel'Naga's Firstborn.

His body has literally turned into something completely alien. He stood over seven feet and had powerful limbs with reverse jointed legs with two clawed toes, large hands that had only four clawed fingers -each with two thumbs-, broad shoulders, narrow head with NO face except for his neon blue eyes. Oddest thing for him were his very thick and long dreadlocks for hair, because he could feel them like touching any other part of his body, but they were far more sensitive, it felt like pressing a thumb against a nerve.

 **"Well that happened... Things just got all the more interesting, eh Kit?"** Kyuubi said amused.

 _[Screw you Furball!]_

.

.

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)**  
 **Firstborn Of Elna / The Elemental Protoss / The Templar of Chakra  
Elna = Elemental Nations**

 ** **Crossover:  
** Starcraft X Naruto  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** ** ** **Starcraft & Naruto******

 **MC:  
Naruto turned into Protoss  
**

 **Pairing:** **(Debatable)  
 **?**  
**

 **Story Type:  
Alternative Universe  
**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **I've seen fics where Naruto was trained by the Protoss and use their weapons, and even those where Naruto has been turned into a Zerg.**

 **However to my knowledge; there is absolutely NO fanfictions, where Naruto becomes an actual Protoss, through some means. So this one would become very first fic with such concept.  
**

 **I'm a huge fan of Starcraft lore and in my opinion there is just way too few of any decent NarutoXStarcraft Crossfics around there...**

* * *

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**


	6. Juggernaut Dragon of Zero

**NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 6:**

The creature Louise just summoned had to be some kind of a hybrid between golem and dragon... There literally was no spot not covered by it's crimson colored armor plates.

 **"ROOOAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"** The titan roared to heavens...

 _-Lineskip-_

 **"-Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."**

The moment her lips contacted it's snout, something... _Really_ weird and mind boggling occured...

 **[Transfer!]**

 ***BOING!***

"Eh?" Louise gasped, but suddenly realized her voice became deeper than before.

People stared and stared and kept staring.

One of the guys on the side look at his friend next to him, before raising his arm and smacking the back of his friend's head. Hard!

"OW!? What the hell!?"

"So I'm not dreaming..."

"You're not supposed to hit OTHERS to clarify that!"

"So Zero really just had a sudden growth spurt that turned her from matchstick into a bombshell that rivals the Feveret Zerbst?"

"..."

"Did Zero just get boobs!?" Kirche hysterically screamed at the background.

IMPOSSIBRUUU!

Louise looked down on her chest, then at Kirche, again at her own chest, before grinning victoriously.

She now actually had a better figure than Kirche! Heck, if anything she now looked almost exactly like her favourite Nee-Sama!

"Ha! Take that you cow!" Louise proudly declared, while pointing at her rival.

This move made her new jugs to jiggle wildly, causing some major nosebleeds with the boys.

Kirche and the others deadpanned at the remark, when they looked at her new... accessories...

The way Zero was now... It was clearly the "Pot calling Kettle black" scenario...

"H-hya!?" Ah... Then she fell face first... Even her balance has gone straight to shit, with her new weights over her chest region...

.

.

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)**  
 **Halkeginia Oppai Dragon! / Zero's Sekiryuutei / Juggernaut Dragon Emperor  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** Highschool DxD X Familiar Of Zero  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** ** ** **DxD & FoZ  
******

 **MC:  
Issei with permanent Juggernaut Drive transformation. (?)  
**

 **Pairing:** **(Debatable)  
 **Issei X Sylphid? Harem?**  
**

 **Story Type:  
Alternative Universe  
**

* * *

 **A/N: This Teaser was a really short Pre-Alpha doodling that just came to the front of my subconscious.  
**

* * *

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**


	7. Miya's Dragon Husband

**NOTE: the following are only rough sketches. There's no actual progress made on any of them... Yet...**

 **NOTE2: Some may have already seen these if you have already read WOTA. All I'm doing now is to transfer them from there in here, so I may do some random appearance sometimes in this site.**

* * *

 **Teaser 7:**

Uzume blinked, then blinked again. "C-come again?" She must've heard wrong, even Kagari was flabbergasted.

Miya calmly drank her tea, before repeating. "As I said, Takehito wasn't my actual husband."

"B-but you two were always together! You even share his family name!" The brunette incredulously pointed out, Kagari didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless.

Miya sighed. "It's complicated... But Takehito was my best friend and I decided to take upon his surname in the honor of his memory... "

It was silent for a moment with Uzume and Kagari sharing a glance, before the busty brunette finally asked the question.

"Sooo~ You're not widowed, but just single?"

"Ah! No no I am still married actually!" Miya elaborated with a small smile.

""Eh?"" Was their collective response.

Miya had to stiffle a giggle from their dumbfounded expressions.

"But then, why would you have the surname of your friend over husband?" Uzume asked perplexed

"That's the thing really, neither of us had any family names. And in Earth, family names are necessary to have so I settled with Asama."

"Then just-" Kagari started but got cut off by other source...

"-Who!?" Matsu peeked her head down between the roof tiles.

"Hmm, I quess you should make yourselves comfortable. It's pretty long story... Before our ship made a crashland to Earth, I made a visit in another planet, it was there I met my real husband, my Ashikabi... The planet called, Azeroth... A world that knows only war..."

 _-Timeskip, story later-_

"Then, where is he now? What happened?" Uzume asked in concern for her elder sister.

Miya sighed sadly. "I don't know... His cryopod wasn't inside the ship, when the MBI arrived... The part of the ship his pod was held in was gone! I believe something went wrong and the ship got partly torn somewhere during the descent, falling somewhere in the ocean along with his cryopod... With our bond, I know he's still alive, but I just can't sense his whereabouts, when his mind is still locked in stasis!" She lamented in frustration, tearing up with her hands shaking around her cup.

The rest of the Inn's occupants went and attempted to comfort her.

" ***sob*** I want my dragon..." The landlady cried for the first time since the death of Takehito.

.

 _-Weeks later, Somewhere deep within the ocean-_

We now see an unique version of a Sekirei Cryo-stasis-pods, within the dark room of the Sekirei ship's lost section. Impressively and luckily none of the water has reached inside here, despite being the torn part of the ship it still held strong against the deep pressures of being in the bottom of the ocean.

It has already been centuries since the being inside was last up and about.

 ***Peep! Peep!***

For centuries the Cryopod has held him imprisoned within the darkness of the ocean.

 ***Click!***

And now the backup energy source keeping it online has finally reached it's limit.

 ***Hisssss!***

 _-Few minutes later-_

Then within the darkness a groan was heard then a single red eye with slit pupils was snapped open.

 **"M-Miiyaa...?"**

 ***GROWL!***

.

 _-Somewhere in the surface-_

There was a large fishing boat, loitering around the ocean.

One of the fishermen with russian features sighed irritably. "It has been like a 4th day here and still not a single fish! Seriously how the fuck is that even possible!? It's a fucking ocean!"

"My thoughts are as good as you are, brother..." Another one responded, boredly.

 **"*Groan!*** I swear, if nothing's going to happen within the next hour, I'm going to rip my bloody hair of-!" The russian started, but got cut off by the sudden rumbling sound around them, also scaring all the birds nearby.

 ***Ruuuuumble!***

"Uhm, you hear that?"

Then the boat started to shake as well.

"I FEEL that!"

 ***RUUUMMMBLEE!***

"The Hell is that!?" One of the fishermen yelled.

People of the fishing boat, watched over the board and saw the water surface boiling red over 200 ft in diameter.

"What the-!?"

 ***SPLAAAAASH!*** Then something burst out from it... Something huge as fuck! Creating a tidal wave that swallowed the ship in it's entirety...

 **"ROOOOAAARRRR!"**

The last thing the survivors heard was gargantuan roar of an ancient beast along, with flaps of wings that felt like thunderclaps.

.

 _-Meanwhile, Izumo Inn-_

 **[Play: Ed Sheeran - I See Fire]** _  
_

Miya was gently humming a tone as she brushed the dust from the porch. Then all of sudden she gasped and fell to her knees, with her hand held over her chest.

"Miya!?" Kagari -who was nearby- immediately came to her side.

"H-he's awake..." She whispered.

"Eh?" Kagari responded in confusion.

Miya had tears of happiness, she could feel her Ashikabi's mind once more.

"My Ashikabi... He's finally awake!"

.

.

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title: (Debatable)**  
 **Miya's Dragon Husband / Pillar and Dragon  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** Warcraft X Sekirei  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** ** ** **Warcraft & Sekirei  
******

 **MC:  
Deathwing(!?)  
**

 **Pairing:** **  
 **Deathwing X Miya**  
**

 **Story Type:  
Alternative Universe  
**

* * *

 **A/N -** **Not a damn clue how this story would progress... Considering the MC is a giant motherfucking dragon -with human form of course-, he would be rather OP so the story's canon would be shot to hell and may even be shortlived in terms of story length...)**

* * *

 **OH! And please leave a Review for any suggestions you may have in mind for these Fic-ideas. ;)**


	8. Ardent Dragonspawn

**A/N - I had this chapter done for nearly as long as my Worgen Of The Ardent fic had been around, but since I had no progress whatsoever for this specific fic, which has so far been just sitting there in my Doc Manager** ** **for nearly three years now** , so I simply decided to drop this into my drabble section.  
**

* * *

 **I don't own anything.**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **Ardent Dragonspawn**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **From The Stone And Ashes  
**

Kirche considers herself to be really adequate with anything magic related subjects. She certainly wasn't a prodigy like her friend Tabitha, but she definitely was _leagues_ ahead to that Valliere girl in her class, when it comes to handling magic. Despite her rather questionable antics, namely flirting around and dating any good looking boy she sees in the Academy, the Zerbst's heir still had a promising future as a prominent mage.

So it came as one heck of a surprise for pretty much _everyone,_ that during the day of summoning, she would actually pull something out of Zero's books...

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbs, has summoned... Completely inanimate object, which was a large dark grey stone statue -covered in ashes- based on some weird draconic being, that looked a lot like some kind of love child between dragon and centaur...

But the question is... How?

How did someone of her standing, ended up failing her summoning to this extent!?

Could this possibly be the Karma playing out, from how many times she had teased the youngest Valliere, aka Zero Louise...

"Hah! in your face Zerbst!" Kirche heard the aforementioned Zero call out from the background.

She groaned audibly, with eyes twitching madly. For the first time she didn't have any suitable comebacks to be shot at the pinkette. Luckily no one else seemed to make any mocking remarks about her failed summon. They simply didn't know what to say in this case, since everyone had pretty much bet on either a Salamander or Fire Dragon as her summon, so they were completely got off-guard by the results.

They completely expected fire breathing creatures, not some ash covered relics...

Clearing of ones throat was heard from the teacher supervising the summoning event, Colbert.

"Ahem! If you please could move along and finish the contract." He stated.

Kirche turned towards the man with clearly incredulous expression, along with some other students. "You have got to be kidding me! Can't I at least have one redo!? I mean it's a stone **statue** for Brimir's sake!"

Colbert sighed, but shook his head in negative. "I'm sorry, but you know the rules; There can be a single re-attempt, _only_ if nothing appears during the first one. And whatever comes out is considered as Brimir's will. Something our Founder himself has chosen to become your partner. So denying that is borderline heretic" The professor explained in grave tone.

The redhead flinched at that, before she sighed again with a defeated look. Her eyes started twitching again with ire, when she heard the hysteric and outright mocking laughter of her pink 'rival'.

 _'Like you will do any better Zero.'_ Were her vehement thoughts, before her shoulders slumped over. _' ***sigh*** Lets just get this over with...'_ Then she slowly approached the weirdly designed statue.

Now that she stood in front of it, the redhead took a better look of it's features. True, she was really irked for what she had managed to summon, the design of it was really intriguing... Kirche knows that artistic handicraft is usually based on something, someone had seen at some points in ones life. Legends has to come from somewhere right?

But she has absolutely no idea what sort of creature this statue was designed from. Kirche certainly has never heard of any centauric dragons walking around Halkeginia from any history books nor from any elders like the Headmaster.

First of all it was large, even larger than Tabitha's dragon Familiar Sylphid by a small margin. She literally had to strain her neck to see it's head and while she did that, the redhead took in it's features. It had a humanoid upper body. Draconic head with a pair of 3 feet long horns protruding from the back of it's head -poking out the helmet-, that curved backwards, before tilting slightly upwards at the tips. Pair of hands with four fingers and opposable thumbs, not unlike with Tabitha's dragon. It's lower body, the centauric part on the other hand was completely reptilian and reminded her more of Salamander's body due it's lower stance closer to the ground, whereas dragons having more upright posture. Legs were thick with muscles and all had four clawed toes. The tail was really thick and it had about the same length as it's lower torso, only a bit longer though. Finally it had long spikes running through it's spine all the way to it's tail and was far more muscular than any average dragon.

Next thing to note is that the dragon centaur was pretty much armored to the bone by really well crafted, scary and ancient-looking armor, with only it's lower body mostly exposed. **(Imagine the **D** readful Gladiator's Dreadplate -from WoW- set made for Dragonspawn, with only differences being; helm not having hair nor it's demonic faceplate, the headpiece is longer to fit Dragonspawn's head and the neck is attached to the segmented armorpads, that runs through it's spine down to it's hips. Finally some hip armor and one large armorpad to shield the lower-front(crotch)) **It's right hand held a large two-sided glaive/spear hybrid with draconic features on it, while the other hand was positioned near the hip. **(Like the weapon Mannoroth used) (1)**

All-in-all the dragon centaur gave her the impression of an ancient gate guard, the statue was definitely crafted in the way that made it look like it was on standby, guarding something.

Kirche sighed for upteenth time now. _'Yay, I get to kiss a statue and turn it into my Familiar. Maybe my kiss will even bring it to life, like in one of those fairy tales!'_ Were her sarcastic thoughts, before she scoffed immediately after from how ridiculous that sounded. "As if..."

She then pointed the tip of her wand against the statue, and started the chant of contract spell.

 **"My name is** **Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst . Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my Familiar!"**

The voluptous redhead then leaned forward and kissed the statue's abdomen region where the two bodies connected. There was a soft red glow surrounding the ash-covered statue, but it died out the second later.

When Kirche separated herself from the stonecraft, her beautiful features formed a small scowl. _'Stupid ritual and it's flawed rules...'_ She sneered inwardly before turning and stomped away with an angry huff. Then at the corner of her eye to the right, something blue came forward and when she turned the redhead rose a delicate eyebrow at the odd sight of Tabitha's dragon walking towards the stone statue.

"Sylphid?" Came Tabitha's voice and from the tone of her voice, the petite girl was just as confused as she was, seeing the dragon ignoring it's master's calls in the favor for the pile of stone. Kirche certainly wasn't an expert for dragon's facial expressions, but if she had to guess Sylphid's eyes looked kind of... Dazed as if the dragon was in some kind of a trance as it neared the statue.

Where the others looked confused as hell, Colbert on the other hand appeared to be very intriqued by the dragon's odd behaviour.

Sylphid didn't know what she was doing nor why, but her instincts suddenly took over the moment her eyes were locked on the draconic statue, which then guided her to approach it and free the being from it's stone prison.

After Sylphid was standing right in front of the statue, her muzzle slightly below the statue's own. The dragon took a breath and gently blowed some air at it's face, everyone noticed some kind of magical particles leaving Sylphid's maw, which were absorbed by the stone statue on contact. When she was done the young dragon took a few steps back from the stone statue.

What happened next shocked everyone to the core.

 ***CRACK!***

The cracks started to form and the statue started to break down at hasty pace, starting from the spots where Sylphid blew into and where Kirche placed her kiss. The statue then started to emit molten, volcanic glow from it's fractures, which became more intense with every second.

Kirche's eyes were wide with her jaw gaping, the redhead's body had long time ago turned to fully look at the phenomenon caused by her best friend's dragon.

After one intense and longest minute of their life, the spectators heard a serpentine hissing sound coming out from the statue and everyone gasped in shock when it's slitted golden eyes snapped open. At this point it's body was enveloped entirely in cracks and fractures.

 ***Hisss~~!***

The next thing they saw, the thing that was previously nothing else but a stone sculpture, started to actually move and shake the stone fractures away from it's body and they were all met with a weird but fascinating creature.

The draconic centaur had deep scarlet red scales with softer bright amber colored scales over it's underbelly and white runic markings running through all of it's legs. The scleras of it's eyes were entirely golden with black slitted pupils in the middle. The armor on the other hand was mainly black with silver borderlines.

 ***Hiss~~* *THUD!***

Kirche was brought out of her shocked state, when the draconic creature -that literally just came out from the stone statue- dropped on it's right... knee? While supporting itself on the massive two-sided glaive it wielded and breathing heavily, likely from exhaustion. Seeing this she trotted back to her Familiar's side along with the teacher, since he still had to confirm the Familiar runes.

It was also at this point that Sylphid shook her head and finally seemed to wake up from whatever possessed her just now. As she blinked a few times -getting rid of her blurred sight-, her eyes then fell upon the Dragonspawn and widened a second later...

"K-Kyuu..." Tabitha was already by her Familiar's side at this point and she rose her eyebrow seeing her dragon with a really weird impression. What she didn't know, was that Sylphid was currently basically sporting the dragon's equivalent for teenage girl's blush when having a crush towards someone...

The creature groaned that seemingly came out as a low growl, then it did something that further shocked the humans nearby.

 **"Grrhn... Sva-? Svabol shinalta? S-svaklar mi si?"(2)**

Simply put it talked.

"Uhm" Kirche voiced out, which in turn caused the draconic being to put it's attention towards the teenager. The creature narrowed it's eyes in an intense look, making her feel really nervous and small from being the sole target of those calculating burning orbs. In reality the dragonspawn narrowed it's eyes to sharpen it's blurry sight, from being able to see for the first time since it was imprisoned into the stone, which was propably for many millenias possibly...

When it's sight was clear enough, the guardian of red dragonflight widened it's eyes with a gasp. **"Usjalil Alexstrasza!?"** Then immediately bowed it's low head while saluting by slamming it's left hand to it's chest.

"Eh?" She exclaimed with a dot-eyed expression, both from not understanding a word he's -it's most likely male considering it's bulky build and deep voice- saying and the way it suddenly bowed to her with utmost respect all of sudden.

Kirche didn't know this, but she looked _exactly_ like the human avatar of Alexstrasza, leader of red dragonflight and the queen of all dragons. Only differences were the lack of horns, no elven ears and the attires they wore were completely different...

Dragonspawn waited for a moment, before he started to become confused from the lack of any response, so he voiced his confusion. **"Uhm, Usjalil Alexstrasza?"** He dared to glance up to look at the girl and when he did, he blinked in confusion as he took a better look at her. Something wasn't right...

The female was a perfect carbon copy of his queen, but her body lacked all of Life Aspect's draconic essence and her eyes... They were the eyes of a... Mortal... **  
**

Realising this, the dragonspawn dropped his salute and narrowed his eyes at the girl. **"Svaust re wux? Svaklar mi si? Svaklar ui usjalil Alexstrasza!?"** He finished with serpentine hiss. **  
**

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Kirche responded in quick succession, she was beyond confused right now and the accusing tone of her Familiar that was aimed at her was **not** helping her situation!

"Ahem" Colbert made himself known and -luckily for the redhead- the dragonkin turned it's head towards the professor, which made Kirche to breath out in relief.

"Do you understand me?" Colbert asked slowly.

The Dragonspawn raised a scaly eyebrow under it's helmet. **"Yes mortal, I can speak 'Common'"**

.

.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Story Statstics:**

 **Title:**  
 **Ardent Dragonspawn  
**

 ** **Crossover:  
** Warcraft X Familiar Of Zero  
**

 **Xover elements:  
** ** ** **Warcraft & FoZ  
******

 **MC:  
Saito (As Dragonspawn)  
**

 **Pairing:** **  
 **Saito X Sylphid (main)**  
**

 **Story Type:  
Alternative Universe**

* * *

 **A/N -** **This one is also unique in a way. As I'm pretty sure there is literally zero fics with a Dragonspawn (from WoW, google it) as a main character. In other words Dragonspawn Saito this time around!**

* * *

 **(1) I don't know about you guys but if you ask me, Dragonspawn wearing that specific DK gear and Mannoroth's spear would be absolutely rad!  
**

 **(2) Used some random draconic language translator, if you were wondering. (Not skyrim dovah language though)**

 **Some translations:  
** ** ** _1: Wha-? What happened? W-where am I?_****

 ** ** _2: Lad_** _y Alexstrasza!_**

 ** _3: Who are you? Where am I? Where is lady Alexstrasza!?_**


End file.
